June
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Hard to be the little sister of the greatest general of the Shinra especially when this one denies you. Become the girlfriend of the best friend of the husband of your brother and you get a beautiful disorder familly. [ OC x Angeal] [ Sephiroth x Genesis]


So I absolutely do not know what this fanfiction will give. Honestly, I'm not even sure anyone is interested.

Already I warn you I am French so I hope my translation is not too bad ... I decided to post my fanfic in English because I do not think I have a reader in my language.

Thanks! xDDDD

* * *

June was on her stomach, in underwear under the sheets and nibbled quietly watching the PC that was playing a movie. The young woman had fairly feline eyes, of an emerald green. Her hair, a cascade of silver curls, descended to her buttocks. She had been living in this hotel room for just over seven months. Despite her young age, not more than 17 years, she had fled the family home, finding refuge in the dirty cities of Midgar in search of her brother.

He had been kidnapped by Shinra, a military association, when he was ten years old, and since then he had not heard any news apart from the media that praised the exploits of his now-general-in-chief. The young woman had dragged like that two years in the street until not being able to, until being at the end. Then one day she found her brother, a slender silhouette, magnificent silver hair up to the ankles, he had only condescended to look at her with pity. She knew he recognized her. Having no real purpose, she had wandered for a few more weeks, not even trying to fight for her survival.

Fortunately, June's path had crossed Angeal's way when she had been at the lowest, unable to walk, the man a little older had offered him a roof, eat, clothes, and finally June and he ended up feeling more than friendship. Angeal also worked at the Shinra as a second - class soldier, one of the most prestigious, but could not accommodate the young woman in the barracks, he shared his room with his best friend, but his more than comfortable salary had allowed him to install she in this hotel.

It was now five weeks since he go on a mission, she didn't really know where. She had tried to take an interest in her work but the young woman hate all this program of SOLDIER. It was they who had kidnapped her elder to her family and now her boyfriend for sometimes long periods. Fortunately this one had to go back tonight and she was more than looking forward. His PHS began to ring, testifying to a new message. A smile formed on her lips when she saw its contents. He would be with her in about twenty minutes.

Getting up and leaving the warm duvet June put down her packet of crisps in the closet, rested the computer Angeal had lent him on the desk and slightly stretch. The young woman wear black jeans accompanied by a white tank top and a woolen shawl of the same dark color as its stockings. She make-up a little but didn't have much work, her eternally white skin had no imperfection, her big eyes gave her an air of a porcelain doll as her boyfriend love to remind her. The young woman left her hair as it was and went back to her bed, playing on her cell phone with impatience. When she heard the key turn in the lock the lady almost dropped her phone.

June smiled with all her teeth as she saw Angeal standing in front of her, her arms wide open. Laughing she hurled himself against him. He had to be thirty centimeters more than her, a developed musculature and clear blue eyes. Her hair was black crows and tacked back except two wicks that he kept on the sides. Kissing her tenderly, he putting his bag on the floor and removing his coat.

"So this mission?"

Said the silvered, sitting on the bed soon joined by her lover who lay down beside her.

"Oh, it was horror, we walked for days in marshes for a few monsters, so good, if not come here I have to offer you something."

The taller one got up, rummaging in his bag before getting out a nice box. Approaching and kneeling on the bed for waiting patiently. Sitting beside his beloved Angeal gave her the famous gift. Opening the small receptacle June smiled, she had been embarrassed at first by all this luxury, she had known only misery, but it was necessary to say that the young woman never knew too well who was the happiest of both, her boyfriend when he gave her a gift or she even when she received him. Inside there was a gold chain adorned with a star-shaped diamond, obviously the price had been put there again.

"- That's .. Splendid .. Can you tie it around my neck?..."

Raising his hair, the man of black hair fastened the jewel to the neck of the woman he loved. He grabbed her by the waist, pressing her against her as she put a soft kiss on her lips. The rest of the evening was only laughing and cuddling, each happy to be able to recover his half. They had finished in front of a film, much more occupied by the pizza they had ordered and the words of love that they exchanged.

Finally, when the young woman was drows in the arms of the biggest one, he spoke.

"- June ... We need to talk."

Worried the young woman opened her eyes, straightening slightly.

"I'm listening. What's going on?"

"My sweety .. You know Genesis?"

"Your best friend and the one who shares your room?"

"Yeah that's it ... He's engaged."

Frowing his eyebrows, the silvered woman looked at him interrogatively.

"Passionate.. But I do not care a little, where do you want to go?"

"- June ... He's going to marry your brother."


End file.
